


You're Flawless to Me

by FireMorning



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, fluff i wrote for my b's birthday, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireMorning/pseuds/FireMorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some unedited, short, Grimmons fluff as a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Flawless to Me

Once upon a time, there was a canyon. The canyon wasn’t anything special on it’s own. Just a box, walls on all sides and some grass and trees in the middle. For a while that’s all it was. A box canyon. But then, one day something happened to this canyon. Two buildings were made, two bases. Each with a flag of either red or blue, both well guarded by the people that now lived in that canyon.

There’s been many things that have happened to the people in the box canyon. Battles and fights and jokes and romance, and of course, injuries. In the building with the red flag is where this story takes place, focusing on two lovers in the box canyon. Though, you’d never know just by looking at them. In fact, the two lovers seem more like enemies than anything. Only those close to them know that they’ve actually been married since they were both fully in one piece, not made out of mismatched parts and hunks of metal. That doesn’t change their love for each other at all though, of course not. Unfortunately, it does raise some insecurities. Mainly in one, red headed cyborg.

Laying in bed waiting for one’s lover is either the best thing ever, or one of the worst. Sometimes even both. That’s the position that one Dexter Grif found himself in on this clear, summer night though. Grumbling to an empty room, he lays back and stares up at the ceiling. 

“Just a few more minutes he said. A few minutes my ass, it’s nearly been an hour.” The man mumbles, shooting a death glare at the bedroom door. Now, this bed is not the best bed in the universe. In fact, it’s rather shitty if anything. But sharing it with a lover made it seem so much better, not that either of them would ever admit that out loud. Having their respective partner snuggled up next to them takes all priority to everything else though.

After waiting another 30 minutes, Grif has had enough of waiting. Waiting is for those that don’t want to go to sleep. So, he rolls out of bed with a long suffering sigh, pulls a shirt on, and walks out of the room. Inside of the actual base doesn’t have that many places for his lover to hide. Most of it is just rooms, rooms that aren’t good for hiding and generally aren’t a place that his cyborg husband would camp out for over an hour. So, there’s one more place he’s thinking of checking. Opening the door at the far back of the base, he stares up the long flight of stairs and heaves out another sigh. The things he does for love.

Looking back down the stairs does give him some sense of accomplishment, he must admit, no matter how small that sense might be. Now he’s at the second door, opening it up and letting the soft moonlight hit him. It’s not the first time Grif has ever been up here, it is a good place to hide. Even though there’s much more effective places that don’t require an absolutely ridiculous amount of stairs. It seems like the perfect place for his husband to be camping out though. And, after looking around? He sees the very man he’s looking for. Simmons.

With a fond smile gracing his features he calls out, wanting to make sure he’s okay to approach. 

“Hey dumbass.” He says lovingly, walking forward when he’s greeted in a similar manner. As he sits down he puts an arm around his husband, still seeming rather calm and fond of the man next to him despite the cruel words they just exchanged. 

“It’s not like you to be this late to bed.” The Hawaiian man mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to the cyborg’s temple. 

“I thought you’d already be asleep.” The bionic man admits, closing his one functioning eye and snuggling closer to the larger man next to him.

“What’s wrong with you? You only ever come up here when something is bothering you.” Grif says, tilting Simmons' head up to look at him. He’s worried, not using the harsh words that translate into affection for them for the first time in a long time. 

“I’ve just...been worrying, I guess.” Simmons looks away then, seeming to want to both snuggle against Grif and run away at the same time.

“About?” Grif knows he’s prying a bit, but after being married for so long he knows that letting his husband bottle things up like this will only make things worse in the long run, that they need to talk about this now.

“I’m…..not human. I’m more metal than skin. That’s gotta be weird for you, right? For everything. If we ever go back to earth there’s no way we’ll be able to live normally, and-” Suddenly the panicked words come to a stop, a small ‘mmph’ being uttered instead as the two meet in a soft, loving kiss.

“Shut up for a minute and let me talk, jackass.” Grif muttters after pulling away, pulling Simmons close to him again as they stare into each other’s eyes, the moonlight being the only thing illuminating the two in the dead of night.

“Where did you even start thinking of that? You’re my husband. I love you, you’re my everything. I don’t say that a lot, I know I don’t, but I didn’t think that you were feeling this bad over it. I don’t care if you lose every bit of human body that you have, you’ll still be the idiot I fell in love with. My perfect idiot.” Grif finishes off his small rant with a kiss, one hand at the small of his love’s back and the other one intertwined with a pale hand. 

The two lovers spend a good few hours just kissing and whispering words of devotion, though it sounds more like a fight to any outside observer. They decide to finally get some sleep around four in the morning, making their way down the stairs (with no lack of bitching from Grif) before they end up in the horribly uncomfortable bed together, but they don’t notice how hard the mattress is, or how thin the blanket is. They’re too wrapped up in their love, staring into each other’s eyes as they both slowly fall asleep, thinking about how lucky they are to have each other.


End file.
